scarfheroesfandomcom-20200214-history
Alyssa
Alyssa is a retired Queen as well as the leader of the Scarf Heroes, a group which is now well known mostly because of her. She enjoys drinking tea and is never seen without her red scarf. She drinks tea every single day. She will be the main protagonist in the Scarf Heroes Anime. As of March 21st 2015, Alyssa was officially declared as a fictional character created by Joey. History The Scarf Heroes began from something small, a cute little saying that Alyssa said to Hikaru. It grew as a well-known duo, and eventually became something bigger as more members, like her best friend Izzy were added to the group. Unfortunately Hikaru grew weary of the group and much to Alyssa's dismay, retired. Despite this Alyssa continued to carry on and grow the Scarf Heroes into the group it is today. Traits She is a very developed in terms of being a fictional character. Appearance wise, Alyssa is a tall girl with long hair and a beauty mark on her left cheek. She is always seen wearing glasses and her red scarf. While she can have a big ego at times, mostly due to the popularity she gained, she is a shy, yet caring person who looks out for her friends. However, she is also mentally unstable and prone to breaking down at times. This is the primary reason she is sometimes referred to as "The Mad Queen". The weapon she wields, Trillaryllis is scythe/shotgun/Myrtenaster combination inspired by RWBY. She can blast and slice scrubs with it. Scarf Heroes Anime Current She will be the main protagonist in the Scarf Heroes Anime. Her personality will vary as the story progresses. In the beginning she will seem like the normal 18 year old girl, in time her insane, neurotic, and narcissistic traits begin to show. She initially lived her life in the Old City labelled as an uncivilized human, but when her curiosity invoked her to investigate Emvee; this is when the anime begins. Child When she was very young, her parents were taken from her and captured. She was left wandering around the city in search for them, all while finding any preservable food. She was seen by a few members of the Crows and was even given a rose by Esther. This is also around the age where she built her weapon from the equipment left by her parents and grown independently. She enjoyed climbing and playing all by herself, all while avoiding the thousands of zombies in her path. Trivia *She's the second ever Scarf Hero, the first being Hikaru. *She's the oldest active Scarf Hero. *Her favorite kind of tea is orange pekoe from the brand Red Rose. *Her Myrtenaster part of her weapon not only affects both blades, but the bullets as well. *Technically, because Joey had created the character, he established the Scarf Heroes group. *She is a fictional character. Gallery File:S.H._Alyssa.JPG ZlCfzSmP3asvL5sELO.png ZlCfzSg4ESIbtvcQ9z.png Miiverse.png Aly (2).png Scarfheroes.png Mad.png Kawaii.png Alyandizzy.png Alys.png File:ZlCfzS4nG0ojTqfmJh.png File:ZlCfzSjiZ3MnPYAiYc.png File:ZlCfzSo8Dqw1cjyFhd.png File:ZlCfzSwhTT4kGCLxfd.png File:ZlCfzSrog2kjV2Ifoa.png File:ZlCfzSpGp0ImeuaAjC.png File:ZlCfzSzg794sp1OkpR.png File:ZlCfzSpUlFgTlUiW97.png Category:Female User Category:Scarf Hero Category:Official Category:Scarf Heroes Anime Category:Scarf Heroes